


The Heart of the Stars

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Ballroom Dancing, Fairy Tale Style, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, M/M, wistful handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nova knows love doesn’t often factor into the marriages of his peers, but he’s always hoped for- well, somethingmore.





	The Heart of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Ruckus belongs to [kristsune](https://www.kristsune.tumblr.com) who also brought this AU to life :D

Nova doesn’t want to be here.  His parents had set this up to find him a suitor, after he’d refused to allow anyone to court him before.  He hadn’t wanted a ball either, but they’d insisted that it was past time for him to find a partner, whether he liked it or not.

At least they’d let him wear a gown.

He holds his head high as he sweeps down the stairs in shimmering violet silk, his hair pinned up with diamonds, and his coronet heavy on his head.  He smiles, the effortless fake smile he’d learned as a child, as his heart hammers in his chest. He doesn’t want to be here, overwhelmed by the eyes of everyone in the room, but he fights the urge to bolt.  He’s a  _ prince _ ,  _ the _ prince, and this ball is for him.

The first few dances are nothing special.  He’s met them before - they’d make good partners, politically at least, but that’s all.  He doesn’t feel anything toward them, aside from the detached sort of friendly courtesy he always feels at these sorts of events.  Nova knows love doesn’t often factor into the marriages of his peers, but he’s always hoped for- well, something  _ more. _  He’s a dreamer, his parents have despaired over it often, but his first love was the stars - what else did they expect?  They’ve always said it was his curse, that his heart belongs to the stars and not to the land. That he’ll pine away until he returns to them.  That his tattoos - soft, swirling galaxies - are the stars stealing him away when his people need him. 

“May I have this dance, Your Highness?” a voice murmurs from nearby, and Nova nearly jumps.  He’s been drifting, caught up in his own thoughts and escaping the weight of everyone’s attention and expectations, and he looks up with wide eyes.

The nobleman standing in front of him is  _ breathtakingly _ handsome, with a wry smile, warm amber eyes, and missing an eyebrow.  “Your Highness?”

Nova can feel himself blushing scarlet.  “Oh! I’m sorry, yes, you may.” He holds out a hand, and the one that takes it is strong, with fine scars that he can just feel beneath his fingertips.  “May I have your name?”

“Prince Ruckus.  I don’t like titles though, so please, just Ruckus.”  That smile has faded a little, into something that looks more  _ natural _ , a friendly sort of warmth that wraps around Nova and makes him feel utterly at home as they dance, sweeping across the ballroom together, moving in sync without the slightest hesitation.  

Nova smiles, and he can’t help his shyness.  “Then you’ll have to just call me Nova.” 

“Nova,” Ruckus repeats, his tone soft, and he wants to hear his name in that voice again and again.  

“Ruckus.”  Nova can’t help his smile as he looks up at him, and he feels lighter than air.  He doesn’t know if this is love, but it feels like paradise, and he never wants to leave it.

“I can feel your heartbeat, are you alright?”  Ruckus’ sparkling starlight eyes are kind and warm, and Nova blushes yet again at the attention.

“I’m fine, I’m just… not used to all the attention,” he says softly, well aware of the way his heart is fluttering like a trapped bird beneath Ruckus’ hand.

“Don’t look at them,” Ruckus says, his voice just as soft, “Just look at me.  Keep your eyes on me. Everything will be alright.” He smiles, and Nova feels the world fall away, and it feels like they’re dancing among the stars, and nothing exists outside of this moment.

The rest of the night blurs together - Nova isn’t aware of anything besides the warmth of Ruckus’ hands at his back and laced together with his own fingers and the way Ruckus looks at him like he’s the only one in the room.  

When the clock chimes midnight, the music fades away, but Ruckus doesn’t let go of him, and Nova doesn’t want to break their contact either.  “Would you walk with me?” he asks, hoping against hope that Ruckus agrees.

“I’d like that,” he answers, and bows to Nova, “I hear the stars here are beautiful this time of year.”

“They’re always beautiful,” Nova says with a smile as he curtsies in return before leading Ruckus to the gardens.  

Ruckus just smiles back at him.  “Will you tell me about them?”

They spend an hour that way, walking and discussing the constellations overhead, comparing the stories they learned as children about the origins of each one and the myths that came to be.  Nova can’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself so much, and he still feels  _ giddy _ as they finally stop at the entrance to the gardens. 

“I suppose I should go, my brothers will be wondering where I’ve disappeared to…”  Ruckus is wistful as he looks down at Nova. 

“Will I see you again?”  Nova almost doesn’t want to hope. 

“I’d like that.”  Ruckus smiles, and his hand is warm as he rests it on Nova’s cheek, his thumb brushing the edge of the tattoo there.  “May- may I kiss you?”

In answer, Nova leans up, catching Ruckus’ lips with his own, his hands resting on his chest.  Ruckus smiles into the kiss, deepening it for the briefest moment before he steps back. 

“Tomorrow then, Your Highness.”

“Tomorrow,” Nova promises, and the warmth of Ruckus’ smile stays in his chest, even long after Ruckus has walked away into the night and Nova is lying in bed, looking up at the stars as he falls asleep, a smile on his own lips.


End file.
